The unspoken words -oneshot-
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: a cute Varric/zhu li moment I thought off during work. what is the mega tanks had been a bit later? what was it varrick wanted to tell Zhu Li on the top of the future industries radio tower? this is my take on what he was trying to tell her


**The unspoken words -oneshot-**

Do you think this plan will actually work, Sir?

Zhu li asked as she and varrick climbed the stairs to the top of the future industries radio tower. Zhu li was climbing the stairs behind varrick with some metal cabels around her shoulder, which was somehow part of varricks genius plan to stop the mega tanks.

 **"** I know I can stop the mecha-suits with an electromagnetic pulse, so it stands to reason that I can stop a giant mecha-suit with a giant electromagnetic pulse"

Varrick said as he kept climbing the stairs until he reached the top and opened the control panel of the tower and got all the electric cabels out, before he started to cut the small cables in the sizes he needed them in.

" Zhu Li, I've been thinking"

varrick spoke up after a moment of silence in which he had been bussy with his work.

"You're always thinking, sir"

Zhu li replied with a small smile on her boss, and it was true, for as long she had known him varrick was always thinking about something he could make money with….

" Yes, but lately, I've been thinking about you. I know we might not make it out of this mess, and I feel like there are some things I should tell you"

Varrick said as he stopped working for a moment and looked down at the metal cables with a sad look in his eyes. Knowing both of them could die if this giant electro puls didn't worked, and he wanted to tell her how he fell about her before they would die… do he had no idea how to start…

" There are?"

Zhu li asked with a hopefull smile on her face. She had a crush on her boss ever since he saved her in that train, but until now he hadn't admitted he fell the same about her… Zhu li now hoped he would he would finally say the words…

"I remember when I was a boy, I had an ostrich-horse. Named her Mrs. Beaks. I grew up on a farm. Did I ever tell you that, Zhu Li? This was before the circus people took me away. Anyway, I loved old Mrs. Beaks, but I took her for granted"

varrick started to tell now, which made that zhu li's hopefull smile instandly dropped, this wasn't going to be the talk she had hoped it was going to be….

"I didn't realized this until she died…. and…. And lately I was thinking… that maybe… I have always took you for granted as well… zhu li you're the best partner any guy can wish for… you do whatever I want and all I have to do is scream: do the thing… then you know what I need… and you managed to forgive me… even when I was a total bastard to you… "

varrick smiled as he looked up at zhu li, who now looked back at him with a smile on her face, comepletely forgottten the task at hand for a moment as she fell her hearth pound in her chest.

"yes, do forgiving isn't as hard as it seems sir… "

Zhu li admitted with a smile on her face as she placed one hand on his hand. At which varrick looked at her with a red face, gulping heavilly as a lumb formed in his troath.

"my point is: you were always there when I needed you…and I haven't always appriciated you for it… do zhu li moon…. You're the greatest thing that ever came in my life…. I…. I love you…"

Varrick managed to get this over his lips with a very red face as he gently stroke a pluck hair out of zhu li's face.

"I… I love you two sir…Varrick…"

Zhu li smiled as the young couple scooped closer. Just then the army of kuvira stormed around the corner and headed their way, which Zhu li saw and she managed to get varrick to duck in the nick of time, ore the thing would have been able to shoot him.

 **"OO COME ON! WE WERE TRYING TO SMOOCH HERE!"**

Varrick called at the mega tank in question as he threw his leace cutter at it, which broke the window of the tank when it hit the thing, knocking out the man inside….

"we best get that electro magnatic pulls to work now sir…. Everyone is counting on us"

Zhu li said with a smile on her face. Amused by the reaction of her boss/lover at the mega tank interupting their romantic moment, as she handed him a new wire cutter.

"your right Zhu li… lets get this party started"

varrick smirked as he took over the wire cutter and headed back to work now. His lover keeping a close eye on him as he worked. And even do varrick didn't knew yet what the outcome of this war would be… he was happy he told zhu li what he wanted to tell her…

 **FIN**


End file.
